<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pesadilla by Eban98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722802">Pesadilla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eban98/pseuds/Eban98'>Eban98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's, Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eban98/pseuds/Eban98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Había una vez un videojuego que trataba sobre asesinatos y animatrónicos poseídos. Eso es algo de la Tierra, ¿no? Sólo una historia que un día alguien decidió contar... entonces, ¿cómo es que están aquí? Esa es la pregunta que Keith desea responder, antes de que se pierda en un mundo de pesadillas, o peor: sea asesinado por ellas...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pesadilla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No sé cómo se me ocurrió esta idea, bueno, sí sé, jajaja. Sé que suena demasiado extraño... pero ya veremos cómo avanza esto.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> “Pesadilla”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>El mundo le daba vueltas. Una neblina parecía estar cubriendo sus ojos, por lo que sólo podía ver formas borrosas. Poco a poco la neblina fue cediendo, y pudo ver con claridad una luz encima de él ¿Era el Sol? Tal vez lo era… no, esta luz estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que podría tocarla.</p><p>Keith quiso levantar su mano, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. No porque no tuviera fuerzas, sino porque algo lo sujetaba. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sentado, con su cabeza recargada en el respaldo de un asiento. Inclinó la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo, y se encontró atado de manos y pies.</p><p>—¿Qué es esto? —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza para salir del trance en el que se encontraba.</p><p>Keith intentó soltarse, más de una vez, esforzándose más en cada intento, pero fue inútil. Sus manos y pies estaban fuertemente sujetas a la silla. ¿En dónde se encontraba? Miró a su alrededor, pero todo era oscuridad, a excepción de la luz encima de él. Una vez más intentó soltarse. ¿Qué lo sujetaba? ¿Eran cadenas? No, claro que no. ¿Placas de metal?, tal vez.</p><p>—Daah, no tiene sentido —lo siguió intentando sin éxito alguno, hasta que el cansancio fue tal que volvió a recargar su cabeza en el respaldo. Controló su respiración para estar sereno, tenía que calmarse y concentrarse. Seguramente habría otro modo de salir. ¿Tal vez comunicarse con su León?</p><p>Keith cerró los ojos y la buscó mentalmente. Llamó al León Rojo varias veces… ¿o era al León Negro? Keith abrió los ojos, de pronto preguntándose dónde se encontraba, cómo había llegado ahí, y…</p><p>—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?</p><p>Keith alzó la cabeza, y de pronto frente a él había una mesa de madera, y del otro lado una figura extraña. Parecía ser un robot, pero su apariencia asimilaba a otra cosa. Tal vez un animal, terriblemente desgastado y oscurecido; Keith podía ver lo que parecía ser una cubierta rota y fragmentada, lo que sería su piel, y debajo sobresalía una clase de esqueleto. No se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes. Su figura humanoide tenía dos cuencas sin ojos y una boca alargada que estaba abierta y mostraba dientes filosos. La figura estaba inmóvil, con su cabeza caída y su cuerpo inclinado. Parecía desactivado, aun así, la poca luz del lugar le dama un aspecto terrorífico. Keith se humedeció la boca y una vez más intentó soltarse.  Una voz a su lado lo sobresaltó.</p><p>—<em>Sujeto… Preparado </em>—Keith miró inmediatamente. A su lado había una especie de monitor y una pantalla encima. No había imagen, excepto una línea blanca. Cuando la voz se repitió, la línea bailó de acuerdo a las ondas de sonido —<em>Iniciando secuencia en tres… dos… uno…</em></p><p>El monitor comenzó a emitir un sonido extraño. Parecía interferencia de una radio, junto a una vibración. Keith le prestó atención unos momentos, y se preguntó si esta sería alguna especie de tortura planeada por su captor, quienquiera que fuera. A los pocos segundos el sonido se detuvo y todo volvió a ser silencio. Keith soltó una risilla, tomó aire y volvió a intentar soltar sus manos. Usó toda su fuerza… se detuvo cuando escuchó metal chocando entre sí. Levantó la vista, y sólo se topó con el robot, en la misma posición que la última vez. Keith volvió a intentar escapar, hasta que la voz de la pantalla se repitió.</p><p>—<em>Sujeto… Preparado </em>—Keith miró de nuevo —<em>Iniciando secuencia en tres… dos… uno…</em></p><p>El sonido se repitió, y Keith se sintió aún más confundido. ¿Qué sentido tenía todo esto? Intentó zafarse de nuevo, aunque ya era obvio que era inútil. Esta vez intentó balancearse para mover su asiento, pero este era igual de sólido que sus ataduras. Luego Keith volteó hacia adelante, y se detuvo en seco.</p><p>El robot, que había visto primero con extremidades y su cabeza caídos, se encontraba erguido y mirando en su dirección. Keith se negó a creer que esa cosa se habría movido. Seguramente había estado así desde el principio y no lo notó. Sin embargo, ahora se sentía nervioso. Keith cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse. Seguramente todo no era más que un mal sueño, y despertaría pronto. Tendría que hacerlo.</p><p>—<em>Sujeto… Preparado. Iniciando secuencia en tres… dos… uno…</em></p><p>Keith abrió los ojos cuando el sonido regresó. Y esta ocasión la luz encima de él comenzó a parpadear.</p><p>—No, no, ¡no!</p><p>Keith miró la luz encima de él, sin ser capaz de hacer nada más. Luego bajó la vista para mirar al robot, y su sangre se heló… en las cuencas de los ojos del robot, ahora había dos puntos blancos titilantes. Parecían ser sus pupilas, y Keith tenía la sensación de que esta vez el robot lo estaba mirando fijamente. Pero, no podía ser. Nada de esto podía ser real… pero así se sentía. Por más que se esforzara, Keith no podía soltarse, y ahora la cosa frente a él se movía.</p><p>—<em>Sujeto… Preparado.</em></p><p>—¡Cállate ya! —le gritó Keith.</p><p>—<em>Tres… dos… uno…</em></p><p>El sonido volvió y Keith miró al robot asustado, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, se molestó y miró al robot dispuesto a enfrentarlo.</p><p>—¡Anda! —le gritó —¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Eh?</p><p>El sonido a su lado cambió. Se volvió más grave, un pitido se incorporó, y de pronto se apagó. Keith miró a la pantalla a su lado, y al devolver la vista hacia adelante, el robot se levantó con rapidez, soltando un terrible rechinido. Lanzó fuera de su camino la mesa y avanzó violentamente hacia Keith. Keith soltó un grito, mientras el robot volvía a rugir y alzaba los brazos para golpearlo.</p><p>La niebla regresó y Keith volvió a ver únicamente manchas. Aún segundos después del ataque, si podía llamarse así, Keith seguía gritando y sudando. Cerró sus ojos y bajó la cabeza, listo para recibir el impacto… pero no llegó. Abrió los ojos de golpe, y vio que no había nada frente a él, excepto la mesa, que parecía intacta.</p><p>—¡Qué mierda! —exclamó aún exaltado.</p><p>Miró a su alrededor buscando respuestas, pero seguía sólo en medio de la oscuridad, excepto por la luz encima de él. Se retorció en el asiento. Necesitaba soltarse y escapar. No pensaba permanecer ahí más tiempo. Cuando se detuvo por el cansancio, el robot había reaparecido. No, no era el mismo. Este era más voluptuoso, y tenía más piel cubriendo su esqueleto. Aún así, este era mucho más terrorífico, pues su boca era mucho más grande y los dientes más largos. Al igual que el anterior, se encontraba inmóvil con las extremidades sueltas y la cabeza baja.</p><p>—<em>Sujeto…</em></p><p>—¡No! ¡No, alto! ¡No lo hagas! —le gritó a la voz robótica su izquierda.</p><p>—T<em>res… dos…</em></p><p>—¡Para!</p><p>—<em>Uno…</em></p><p>El sonido había vuelto a la normalidad. Keith volteó a ver al robot atento, temeroso a que la experiencia se repitiera. El sonido continuaba, y el robot no parecía dar señales de vida. Eso le dio un poco de alivio a Keith… eso, hasta que, en un parpadeo, el robot se enderezó. Su respiración se aceleró y Keith se recargó en el asiento, tratando de alejarse inútilmente del robot. Cuando el sonido se detuvo, a Keith lo inquietó el silencio repentino.</p><p>—Qué… —se humedeció la garganta —¿Qué eres? ¿Qué quieres?</p><p>El robot no respondió, ni se movió. Sólo permanecía inmóvil frente a él.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué hago aquí? —le volvió a preguntar —¡Contesta!</p><p>—<em>Sujeto… preparado</em>.</p><p>Keith miró con miedo a la pantalla, y cuando realizó su conteo miró fijamente al robot. El sonido volvió, y tan pronto lo hizo, aparecieron pupilas violetas brillando en sus cuencas. El robot había despertado, y había sido por el sonido.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —preguntó temeroso, sin saber si quería escuchar una respuesta, o no.</p><p>Y de pronto el robot se levantó con furia y rugiendo, azotó con fuerza su mano robótica en la mesa, avanzó hacia Keith con su boca abierta y su otra mano levantada para atacarlo. Keith gritó y cerró sus ojos. Otra vez no hubo nada. Abrió sus ojos creyendo que habría desaparecido, pero no. El robot se había congelado justo antes de impactar con Keith, aún con sus ojos brillantes. Keith deseaba escapar, irse de ahí y ponerse a salvo.</p><p>—<em>Sujeto… preparado</em> —el robot reaccionó a la voz, sus piezas robóticas comenzaron a moverse poco a poco, listo para atacar.</p><p>—…Por favor —rogó Keith.</p><p>—<em>Tres… dos… uno…</em></p><p>El sonido se distorsionó de nuevo, se agravó e incluyó un pitido. El robot rugió y atacó a Keith, abriendo su mandíbula para morderlo.</p><p>Keith cerró sus ojos, sintiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza. Gritó, y gritó, hasta que el dolor fue cediendo. Y al abrir los ojos, el robot había desaparecido.</p><p>—Por favor… —dijo en voz alta —Por favor… ¡Alto!</p><p>Keith se sentía tan cansado… y un tercer robot apareció frente a él.</p><p>—No… —dijo casi llorando —no… para…</p><p>—<em>Sujeto… Preparado.</em></p><p>—¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Para!</p><p>—<em>… Dos… uno…</em></p><p>Keith cerró sus ojos. Y cuando miró hacia su enemigo, se topó con una criatura deforme. Su esqueleto seguía siendo el mismo, excepto que su mandíbula era aún más alargada, pero ahora no parecía humanoide, no parecía tener forma clara. Entonces el robot se retorció abruptamente, y se detuvo justo mirando hacia Keith, quien ya estaba aterrorizado, con unas intensas pupilas rojas.</p><p>—Por favor… —cerró sus ojos y las lágrimas corrieron —… Déjame en paz…</p><p>—<em>Sujeto…</em></p><p>—No…</p><p>—<em>Preparado…</em></p><p>—¡Por favor, alto! ¡Ayudaa! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!</p><p>—<em>Tres…</em></p><p>—¡Shiro!</p><p>—<em>Dos…</em></p><p>—¡Lance!</p><p>—<em>Uno…</em></p><p>—Por favor… —rogó —…Ayúdenme…</p><p>El robot rugió y atacó a Keith.</p><p>…</p><p>Luego de varios ataques de los robots, uno a uno, Keith creyó haberse quedado dormido. Pero al despertar, se encontró exactamente en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición, con los robots frente a él, y la máquina a su lado activándolos con el ruido. El ciclo se repitió, con los robots apareciendo por turnos frente a él, se cansaba y perdía el conocimiento, pero al despertar, él seguía ahí, y los robots con él.</p><p>Estaba atrapado en un ciclo que parecía interminable, donde todo se repetía una y otra vez. El sonido, los ojos, sus rugidos, y Keith siendo atacado. Poco a poco se sentía cada vez más cansado, pero no tenía descanso. Keith ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se había repetido el proceso. Y también había dejado de llorar, porque ya no podía más…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Y de pronto un eco distante.</p><p>Keith abrió sus ojos con dificultad, pero su cabeza estaba inclinada y sólo se vio a sí mismo. El eco volvió, y Keith se obligó a levantar la vista. Se extrañó al ver que la mesa, y los robots habían desaparecido. Miró a su lado, y la pantalla tampoco estaba. Se repitió el eco y Keith miró a sus lados, pero aún no había nada más. Luego la luz sobre él comenzó a parpadear.</p><p>—…No… —Keith miró hacia arriba —… No…</p><p>Entonces un tintineo. Keith bajó la vista, y a lo lejos, creyó distinguir una luz azul. No era como los ojos de los robots, era distinta. Casi como una estrella. El tintineo se repitió, y la luz comenzó a aumentar. Keith creyó escuchar su nombre.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>La luz seguía en aumento, hasta que iluminó una clase de túnel. Volvió a escuchar el tintineo, y su nombre.</p><p>—¿Quién es? —Keith estaba asustado —¿¡Qué quieres!?</p><p>Una figura humana apareció frente a él. Pero ya no tuvo miedo.</p><p>—<em>Keith… ¿puedes oírme?</em></p><p>—¿Quién eres?</p><p>—<em>Keith… sigue mi voz…</em></p><p>—…No entiendo…</p><p>—<em>Keith, ¿sabes quién soy?</em></p><p>La figura caminó hacia él y se inclinó. De pronto la figura tomó forma de una persona.</p><p>—¿Lance? ¿E-eres tú?</p><p>Él le sonrió —<em>Sí… </em>Sí, Keith. Soy yo, ¿puedes oírme?</p><p>—Sí… te-te veo —Keith se sentía aliviado, por fin.</p><p>—Grandioso… Ven Keith, vamos a sacarte de aquí.</p><p>Se levantó y se alejó de Keith.</p><p>—¡N-no! ¡No te vayas!</p><p>Lance se dio la vuelta —Keith, tenemos que irnos.</p><p>—¡No puedo!</p><p>Lance regresó y se volvió a inclinar —Keith, sí puedes. Confía en mí.</p><p>—No… yo no puedo… yo…</p><p>—Respira. Concéntrate en mí… mira</p><p>Lance tomó las manos de Keith. Este miró hacia abajo, y descubrió que ya no tenía ataduras. Lance levantó sus manos —¿Ves? ¡Eres libre! Vamos, te voy a sacar de aquí.</p><p>Lance sostuvo a Keith y lo ayudó a levantarse. Después de tanto tiempo sentado, sus extremidades eran débiles. Se tambaleó al levantarse, pero una vez de pie, pudo empezar a caminar.</p><p>—¡Eso es! —dijo Lance, guiándolo por el extraño túnel iluminado —Vamos. Hay que volver a casa.</p><p>—Sí… sí, eso quiero…</p><p>Comenzaron a caminar, y cada vez Keith estaba más cerca de la luz. Luego el sonido del monitor regresó, y Keith miró con temor detrás de él.</p><p>—Keith, no tienes que temer.</p><p>—¡Pero, Lance! ¡Siguen detrás de mí!</p><p>Keith volvió a mirar, y descubrió a los tres robots de pie, mirándolo desde la oscuridad con sus pupilas brillantes. Keith percibió sus cuerpos metálicos moviéndose, y Keith tuvo miedo de nuevo. Sus piernas temblaron y cayó de rodillas.</p><p>—¡Keith! Hay que irnos.</p><p>—¡Vienen por mí! ¡Vienen por mí!</p><p>Keith seguía mirándolos, cada vez más y más cerca de él, hasta que Lance sujetó su rostro y lo obligó a mirarlo.</p><p>—Keith… escucha mi voz… sígueme… por favor. Ven conmigo. Ya todo está bien. Confía en mí.</p><p>Keith iba a protestar, aún temía mirar hacia atrás, pero él sentía la piel de Lance. Era real. Él estaba ahí.</p><p>—Sí…</p><p>Lance ayudó a Keith a levantarse, y prosiguió guiándolo por el túnel. La luz reemplazó a la oscuridad, hasta que Keith volvió a cegarse. Se aferró a Lance con temor a que él desapareciera, y siguió caminando.</p><p>—Ya casi llegas. Sólo un poco más.</p><p>La luz cegó tanto a Keith, que sus ojos comenzaron a doler. Se cubrió los ojos, mientras el tintineo reaparecía y lo ensordecía…</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Una vez más Keith despertó desorientado y con la vista borrosa. Se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba sentado, sino recostado. Sintió de pronto unas manos en su rostro, y una clase de casco retirado de su cabeza. Varios conectores fueron retirados de su cara. Una persona sujetó su rostro y lo hizo girar a verlo, pero Keith no lo reconocía, sólo eran manchas, y aún no podía escuchar nada. Keith cerró sus ojos y levantó sus brazos. Con lentitud, llevó sus manos a su rostro y frotó sus ojos. Al volverlos a abrir se encontró con Shiro, mirándolo y llamándolo. Keith estiró sus manos hacia él temiendo que fuera una ilusión, y cuando Shiro sujetó su mano, se dio cuenta de que era real.</p><p>—…Shiro… ¿de verdad eres tú?</p><p>—¡Sí! ¡Bienvenido de vuelta!</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>Miró a su lado, y se topó con Allura y Coran. Los tres lo miraban aliviados. Luego escuchó voces tras Shiro.</p><p>—¡Amigo tranquilo! —era Hunk.</p><p>—¡Sí, sí! ¡Déjame verlo! —era Lance. Se había levantado de una cama igual a la de Keith, y se estaba quitando un casco. Al tocar el suelo se tambaleó, pero Pidge y Hunk lo sostuvieron.</p><p>—¿Keith? Compadre, ¿estás bien?</p><p>Keith no respondió. Se miró las manos, incrédulo de que la pesadilla había terminado. Se sostuvo y se impulsó para levantarse. Sus brazos ya se movían, pero no tenían fuerza para sostenerlo. Shiro y Allura lo sostuvieron antes de que se lastimara. Keith movió sus piernas, y las dejó colgando. Se miró las manos nuevamente. Volvió a mirar a sus amigos boquiabierto, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sus amigos estaban hablándole, pero él no los entendía. Y de la nada, comenzó a reírse.</p><p>—Escapé… —dijo —Escapé —luego la risa se convirtió en llanto. Alguien lo abrazó fuerte, pero no supo quién —fue horrible… creí… creí que estaría ahí para siempre… —sujetó el brazo de esta persona y se aferró a él.</p><p>—Todo terminó —dijo Shiro —ya estás de regreso.</p><p>A pesar del alivio que sentía, no podía olvidar los intensos ojos brillantes de los robots justo antes de atacarlo.</p><p>—Aún los veo… aún los veo… —dijo Keith abriendo los ojos.</p><p>—Lo sé. Pero ya se acabó.</p><p>Keith se aferró con más fuerza a él, pero había dejado de llorar. Aún se sentía asustado, agotado y adolorido, pero algo le decía que ya no corría peligro. Lo que sea que haya sido eso, él había escapado. Perdió todas sus fuerzas y se desmayó.</p><p>—¡Keith! —gritó Shiro sosteniéndolo.</p><p>—¡Está bien! —le dijo Allura —Está bien. Sólo necesita descansar.</p><p>Shiro levantó a Keith y lo sostuvo en brazos. —Okay —dijo no muy convencido —Okay. Hay que llevarlo a su habitación.</p><p>—De acuerdo —dijo Hunk.</p><p>Él y Pidge salieron de la sala. Lance se acercó a él.</p><p>—¿Él va a estar bien?</p><p>Allura suspiró —Habrá que esperar a que despierte. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.</p><p>—Lo sé —dijo bajando la cabeza.</p><p>—Oye —dijo Shiro —tranquilo. Lo lograste, Lance. Lo trajiste de vuelta.</p><p>—Sí… sí, creo que eso hice. —Lance le sonrió —ayudaré a Pidge y Hunk.</p><p>—Okay.</p><p>Lance se fue. —¿De verdad creen que ya se terminó? —preguntó Coran,</p><p>—Eso espero, Coran —dijo Shiro mirando a Keith —eso espero.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>